Re: The Proposal
by RayLuvsJames
Summary: Aximili and Jake get it on but what does Jake say when Tom pops in and sees them...? and what is ax dying to ask Jake...? find out! Rated M for a reson!


Re: The Proposal… 

**Disclaimer I do not own Animorphs**

**Warning heavy boy on boy smex!! Some swearing too…**

Pairings: Aximilli-Esgarouth-Ithisi(um anyone know how to spell his full name?)X Jake

Well onto the story 

**mostly Jake's POV**

A blue deer-like creature with the upper torso of a man and the tail of a scorpion galloped around a lush green pasture. A tall, brown haired teenager named Jake watching, half-lidded eyes filled with lust. Moonlight glinted off the alien with a strange, beautiful glow. The Animorph came to a sudden halt on his twelfth circle of the field muttering a contented //I am finished Prince Jake...// in thought-speak before stopping in front of Jake.

"Why do you always insist on making me wait Aximilli?"

//Mating takes a vast amount of energy Prince Jake. It is important to have the proper amount of energy.// Replied the andalite wile morphing into his human body.

"And I don't give a flying fuck." Said Jake walking over to the half-andalite half-human and kissed Ax's newly human lips gently. "I've waited all week plus half an hour for you to 'gather energy' Aximilli, right now all I need is a good, hard fuck"

"As you wish my prince." Ax replied his tail disappearing into his back to complete the morph from andalite arthish into a not-quite-tall-but-not-really-short, black haired male.

"Ax…..why do you test my patience…?" Prince Jake whined and walked over to Ax wrapping one of his arms around the naked human the other going down to finger the black curls just above Aximilli's thick penis

Ax stands stoic but with composure wile his Prince touches him restlessly, and answers his question calmly. "I cannot deny my Prince that which he wishes to see."

"Yes but someone might see you." The brown haired boy's hand moved to Ax's toned chest, eyes teasing up his lover's body affectionately with his fingertips.

"Unless my observations of the electronic device television, are mistaken, is a tiger not more odd to see than a naked man?" As he spoke Jake started undressing down to his morphing outfit and pulled a thick coil of rope from his backpack before stuffing his clothes in it.

"Fine come on then." replied Jake. As he finished his sentence his face elongated and orange fur sprouted all over his body… falling down on all fours he finished his 500 lb Bengal tiger morph. //Grab my stuff when you get the rope Ax.// Jake the tiger lay down as Ax grasped the rope in one hand and flung Jake's backpack over his shoulder before walking up to the tiger. Bending down to loosely tie the rope around its neck Ax scratched Jakes belly lovingly. //Aximilli get on or I'm gonna loose it.//

"Yes my Prince…" With that the black haired boy lifted his leg and put it over the tiger before grabbing the makeshift reigns. Jake immediately bolted into the woods to follow it to his backyard, the teen on his back riding the shadows gracefully. Somehow Jake didn't think he'd be able to accomplish that with the same flawless grace of the andalite…

…

When they got to Jake's backyard the tiger slowly disappeared leaving a tousled brown haired teen in its place. "C'mon Aximilli no one is home right now, my parents went out celebrating my dad's promotion and will probably be kickin' it at a hotel, plus Tom is helping out at the sharing and wont be home till tomorrow." He tried to take the backpack from Ax but he insisted on carrying it, deciding to go along with Ax as was generally the best way to go if he wanted something. Two hours is never enough.

"C'mon." Said Jake peeking out of the trees to make sure no one was looking. Satisfied he took Ax's hand and walked out of the cover of the trees backwards, pulling Aximilli along gently. His eyes took on a dark, lusty color and by the time he felt his back hit the door Ax had him in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist possessively tongues entwined as they made out, completely giving in to their carnal pleasures…

…

Once inside the house Aximilli couldn't keep himself from ripping off Jake's shirt, He couldn't believe how strong his arms had become and human desires where hard to avoid. The pieces of Jake's favorite shirt fell to the kitchen floor(to get upstairs you have to go through the kitchen)but he didn't care, he was to far gone. Ax threw Jake down on the kitchen table after pushing off a vase full of daisies, and a newspaper someone had left lying around, knowing Prince Jake liked his sex rough. They would clean up later…

"AAAAAH…Ha..Nnn!!" Jake moaned as Ax thrust his naked erection against Jake's clothed one. "C…Carry me to my room Aximilli." Jake commanded slipping into his Andalite Prince role.

"Yes my prince." Ax replied picking up Jake again, this time bridal style.

As soon as Ax dropped him on his bed lightly Jake guided Aximilli's hand to the crotch of his morphing outfit a large bulge clearly prominent. Jake grabbed the back of Aximilli's neck and roughly pulled his head down. "Ax…" Jake whispered huskily. Ax slipped a hand into the waistband of Jake's shorts and pulled them down slowly. "Ax…" Jake whined with need. Of course he'd gone commando. Ax took his Prince's throbbing dick into his mouth….

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAX!!!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs. His orgasm racing through his body like liquid fire.

…

Tom had gotten off early from chaperone duty at a party for the sharing and was walking thru the door to his house, when he spotted pieces of red material on the kitchen floor…He walked up to a piece and picked it up."…This is Jake's shirt!" He glanced around and noticed the vase of flowers knocked over and today's newspaper littering the floor. Just then Jake's voice rang throughout the house

"AAAAAAAAAAAAX!!!" He screamed.

"Andalite!" Tom hissed to himself and racing to the stairs he grasped his personal dracon beam in one hand behind his back.

(he doesn't know who 'Ax' is, he also doesn't know Ax is an andalite but he assumes the andalite's know he is a top ranking yerk, that they would know where he lives and he is also thinking his brother is screaming for help obviously.)

…

Aximilli pulled his panting Prince into his arms his kissed him gently. Jake looked to the clock it read: 2:43. "You think you could squeeze in another round before we take a break/shower?" Jake asked before…

CRASH! Jakes bedroom door burst open suddenly, Tom standing in the entrance his eyes going wide as he spotted them. Ax was the only one to notice the controller quickly hide his dracon beam behind his back.

"TOM!?" Jake shouted upon seeing his brother. Still on a high from his orgasm his voice cracked miserably. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO A PARTY?!?!"

Tom was at a loss for words…how was he going to explain that he thought his host's brother was being attacked by an andalite? He stared at them for a moment noticing the sticky white substance covering his host's brother's stomach…looking away he changed the subject. "Who is ax…?" asked Tom trying to regain some composure…it seemed the right thing to say…no human has a name like Ax. 'Though I highly doubt this kid's an andalite…'

"Tom this is Alexander…" Replied the red faced Jake gesturing to the sweaty black-haired body above him. Ax wasn't even panting… 'Maybe his energy theory does work.' thought Jake absently. "I invited him over…" Another highly embarrassing fact, Jake's brother could clearly see that 'Alexander' was still inside of Jake… Then Jake got an idea.

"Uh Tom…?" The yerk's attention turned away from Ax to settle on Jake. Jake was up on his elbows now so Tom didn't quite get what Jake was implying….

"What?" Tom asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Jake lay back down on his back to expose his stiff erection. Tom just kind of stood there looking like a dork wile his mouth kind of moved on its own. Jake wrapped his arms around Aximilli's neck and pulled him down over his body to cover himself but also for another reason. "Do you think you could…" Jake tried. 'Shit do I have to spell it out for him???' Jake mentally shouted at himself. "Leave?" Tom looked a little ruffled now. "I'm not quite…done yet." Jake gave a sort of broken half smile.

"Yea…sorry" Tom said actually blushing this time. 'probably realizing that's what the real Tom would do…' With that he left and shut the door again behind him.

Now knowing full well that Tom was home Jake preceded to be as vocal as he possibly could, despite Ax's warnings, practically rattling the walls with every thrust from Aximilli. "AH ALEXANDER!!!! MMMMMMHHHH AAAAAH RIGHT THERE!!! AAAAAAHH HARDER!! ALEXANDER!!!!!!!!!!!" Approximately five minutes later they both heard Tom slam the front door and a car pull out. "Damn! its about time!" Jake replied falling back down on the bed in a crumpled mass after his third orgasm, this time against the wall. He didn't even get to take his shower…

"P…Prince Jake…I need to demorph within the next…8 minutes and 34 seconds." Despite the fact that he had made sure to eat enough and was in shape his Prince had still managed to work him hard enough that his throat stung with every shaky breath.

"Alright." Jake replied and Ax pulled the covers up around him tenderly demorphing slowly.

As he returned to his Andalite body his legs crumpled beneath him. //Prince Jake I hope you don't mind but I will need to stay in this body for a short time as to regain enough strength to remorph my human body.// Ax said as he shakily stood up and walked to the edge of the bed to await his orders.

Jake, who's breathing had returned to normal opened one eye sleepily. "Sure." He rolled over to the other side of the bed and patted the blankets where he was previously, indicating for Ax to lay next to him. Ax mustered up the last ounce of his strength and careful not to tear Jake's blankets with his sharp hooves, lifted himself up onto the bed and lay down with a gentle 'plop'. Jake pulled the rest of the blankets up around ax and pressed his still flushed and sticky chest against the arthish's back falling asleep instantly.

Jake woke to the soft sound of Aximilli in human form. He had borrowed a sweatshirt and a pair of pants from Jake's things. "Prince Jake…Prince Jake?"

"Nnn…." Jake mumbled pulling the covers back up over his aching body.

"Prince Jake I have to go…your parents will be home soon…" Says Ax gently pulling the covers down to expose his Prince's half open eyes and extremely rumpled hair. Jake sat up slowly and Aximilli turned to the door, only to be stopped by a feather light grip on his wrist. Ax turned around and let his Prince pull him into a kneeling position.

"One sec I need to do something first…" Jake said in a sleepy voice. "payback…" He muttered before undoing his jeans and exposing Ax's dick. He gave it an experimental lick. Gaining a sharp hiss of pleasure from Ax, before taking the whole thing into his hot mouth to which he was rewarded with by a long, low moan. Jake sucked harder letting his tongue feel every ridge and wrinkle quiver beneath it. Aximilli's voice got higher and that's what told Jake he was goanna be quick, Jake hummed quietly and Ax cried out Jake's name as he released into his waiting mouth. Jake managed to swallow most of it but he couldn't help the bit that flowed down his chin. Ax collapsed next to the couch his legs no longer able to support his weight.

As the trembling subsided Aximilli opened his eyes to see his Prince smiling down at him, a smear of cum on his chin that he didn't bother to wipe off. "Hey…" Said Jake pointing to the window. Ax looked over to see the sky turning a light shade of violate. "Time to go…" Jake said sadly. Ax got up and gently placed a chaste kiss to Prince Jake's tired lips and licked his cum from his chin. Slowly but surely he walked through the house and to the back door…he liked it better when Jake spent the night at his scoop…they could be at it all night long and be as loud as they pleased and on top of that they could sleep in till noon the next day… Yet as much as Ax loved pleasuring his Prince he would give anything to just be by his side during the day. Aximilli pondered these things as he walked through the woods in andalite form. 'What was it that humans did to be bonded for life…?'

"Marriage…" Aximilli said silently…He wasn't very far yet and as long as he was close he could… His hooves pounded the earth harshly as he raced against time to attempt to reach Jake before his parents got home. When Aximilli had first gotten to earth he had explained everything he knew to his prince, including marriage…Did he remember?

…

Jake was just getting dressed as his mom came in the door and called him down to eat breakfast…her version being McDonalds when he herd the faint thought-speak of Aximilli and walked to the window, he knew Ax wouldn't say something unless he was able to see him meaning in his presence 'I'm here'. //Always…// Jake smiled, something that rarely crossed the young Animorph's face nowadays. placing his hand against the cold glass he mouthed slowly…"Always."

**YAYY ITS DONE!! It was funny but I think the ending was romantic which makes the perfect story REVIEWS LOVE YOU!! Bad reviews are frowned upon in my world so none of that ok…?**

**Tom: I think some incest would have worked out great**

**Jake: NO WAY!**

**NSR: that would have ruined the story sorry…**

**Aximilli: Prince Jake I am in need of cinnabunzz…**

**Tom: go buy your pony some cinnabuns Jake.**

**Jake: HE'S NOT A PONY!!!**


End file.
